1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power window actuator for a rear side vent or a rear quarter window of an automotive vehicle such as a two-door vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a power window actuator for a pivotable quarter window of a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese utility model laid-open publication No. JP-U-63-116678. The actuator comprises an electric motor, a rotational speed reduction device and a linkage mechanism. The linkage mechanism disclosed therein has first links connected to the speed reduction mechanism and a second link connected to a connecting rod which in turn drives the pivotable window. The first and second links are rotatably connected, and the second link is disposed so that it covers and encloses the first links therein when the pivotable window is fully closed. Since the structure of the linkage mechanism is complicated, its assembling is not easy.